Winner gets off, Loser stays hard
by Annabelle NaugthyPrincess Rose
Summary: Short Story. After losing a bet from a weekend Baseball game, Ryan Evans bulks up the courage to give Chad Danforth his prize. Ryan X Chad. Slash! Mature Themes! Complete Story: DO NOT FOLLOW!


Winner gets off, and the Loser stays hard

By Annabelle Naugthy Princess Rose

 _ **Summary: Short story.**_ After losing a bet from a weekend Baseball game, Ryan Evans has to bulk up the courage to give Chad Danforth his prize.

 _ **Author Introduction:**_ _Hey Guys! So finally I am taking some time from my bust lifestyle to write another Fanfiction Story. This story is a classic Because I thought about writing it way before you guys heard of me! I think I was 18 years old at the time. It is a Ryan X Chad pairing. I have absolutely no fucking idea why I would pair these two...but I dud it anyway. PLEASE NOTE: This fic is for mature audiences only. If you are offended by the material, PLEASE DON'T READ_!

 _Enjoy! :)_

* * *

Ryan Evans hummed to himself as he walk down the halls of East High. It was the last day of class before summer vacation. And although he was the last student present, he thought he grab a couple of things out of his locker before meeting Sharpay...or so he thought.

As he was walking, he had the feeling that someone or something was following him. It was then that when he walked pass, the door sliently open and he felt a hand cover his mouth. Just as he was about to scream, he was pulled backwards into a room. To his surprise it was a dark, empty classroom. Ingoring his surroundings, Ryan turn towards his attacker.

"Chad, you son of bitch! You scared the shit out of me!" He replied when he caught on to the mass of bushy, brown hair.

"I'm sorry,'' He replied with a pout. "I didn't mean to scare you."

"Well, you did! What the hell are you doing here? I thought you were with Troy." He watched as Chad step closer.

"I need to see you,"he replied with a sudden grin.

Ryan was confused for a moment. Why would Chad want to see him? Then, it came to him. Last weekend they had a Baseball game. Secretly, there was a bet between him and Chad that if he were to lose, the winner would be awarded with a blowjob. Guess he won and guess who didn't. Fuck! Ever since then, Chad has been trying his best to get Ryan alone to cliam his prize. For the last five days, it wasn't easy with Sharpay sticking with him like a leech thirsty for blood. To be honest, it wasn't easy for him explianing to his Girlfriend Taylor Mackenzie why he staring Ryan down so...

"Your sister's is a pain in my ass by the way." Chad replied.

"Whatever," Ryan replied. "She is not a pain in the ass like your girlfriend!" He spat.

"True" Chad amitted." I love my baby but she can be annoying. Plus, she is a lousy cocksucker. You have no idea how many times I had to take care of my release. I would be nice to finally have the person that can get the job done... With no mess-" Ryan turn toward the and turn the knob, but Chad was quicker shutting the door so lously it made the blond boy jump.

"Where the fuck you're going?" He asked with a growl in his voice.

"Getting away from you!" I don't have any time for this shit! Ryan excliamed.

" Well, make time! You don't have a fucking choice! So...what do you say?" He asked again. "You know you want this, otherwise you shouldn't made that bet."

Chad's hands were still on Ryan's arms. He then move his arms around Ryan's waist and moves ever closer. Ryan could feel Chad's cock growing in his pants. Now he realized what Chad really wanted him, and that he was not leaving this room until he does it.

Ryan got onto his knees and began undoing Chad's pants. He then pulled down his boxes revealing a nine-inch penis. He slowly pulled Chad's shorts and pants all the way down as Chad pulled off his own shirt. Now he was compltely naked. He look like a god!

Ryan was about to began his began his task when Chad stop him in his tracks.

"What is it?" He asked looking up at him.

"Pull down your pants," he ordered.

Taking his hands away from Chad's member, Ryan began to take off his trousers, when Chad stopped him.

"Did I say take your hands off of me?

"What the fuck, man? You told me to take off my pants- How am I going to do that-" Ryan sentance was cut short when Chad unexpecteldy shove his member into his mouth.

''Now, open you trousers while you suck me, and stop your bitching," Chad replied.

Ryan resume his task talking off his trousers while he began sucking the head of Chad's cock. He let out a satify moan as Ryan took him in deeper wanting him to move faster. Ryan manges to open his pants taking hold of his own half hard member in a firm hold. the other hand he use to stoke Chad in time with his movements.

"Oh Fuck yeah!" He cursed. That feels amazing! keep doing that. you're so good at this!

Ryan obeyed him by picking up speed. Soon Chad had Ryan's face between his hands fucking Ryan's mouth ruthlessy. Ryan didnt't care. He wanted this to be over, and it did. Suddenly, Chad froze his movements and Ryan felt his balls tighten. With a cry, he announced his orgasm, spilling his essence in the blonde boy's mouth. Once he was sure he finshed, Ryan remove his mouth from him with a soft pop. He felt like he was a stone rock because he was hard as a bat. Looking up, he watched as Chad redress himself to look presentable.

"Are you fucking serious?" Ryan manges to blur out. "You are just going to leave me like this?"

With his response Chad replied. "Yeah. Like you said, Winner get off and the Loser stays hard. You better take care of that, and have a great summer, he replied with a wink before walking out the door.

 _ **Author Notes;**_ Well, there it is. Let me know what you guys think? Review!


End file.
